1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutter device including a first cutter provided on a front surface side of a medium being fed to be cut, a second cutter that is provided on a back surface side opposite the front surface side and cuts the medium in cooperation with the first cutter, a carriage that retains the first and second cutters and moves in a width direction of the medium, and a guide portion that guides the carriage in the width direction, and also relates to a recording apparatus having the cutter device.
Herein, the “recording apparatus” includes an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copier, a facsimile, etc.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2005-219178 and JP-A-9-117891, a recording apparatus in which a rolled sheet can be set includes a cutting section serving as a cutter device. The cutting section includes a cutter motor serving as a driving source, a cutter holder that moves in a width direction of the rolled sheet, and a guide rail that guides the cutter holder in the width direction. The cutter holder includes two cutters for cutting the rolled sheet.
Thus, after a user sets the rolled sheet, the rolled sheet can be cut before recording and after recording.
However, when the rolled sheet is cut, the cutter holder is brought into surface-contact with the front surface (top surface) of the rolled sheet on the downstream side after cutting and pushes it downward. This can damage the front surface of the rolled sheet.